A Happy Ending Much Deserved
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Princess Sofia is now eighteen, fresh from finishing school and preparing herself for bigger responsibilities and stricter grooming. However, she has not forgotten her favourite sorcerer and decides that even though she is a princess, it does not mean she cannot choose to be with whomsoever she wishes to.


Title: A Happy Ending Much Deserved

Summary: Princess Sofia is now eighteen, fresh from finishing school and preparing herself for bigger responsibilities and stricter grooming. However, she has not forgotten her favourite sorcerer and decides that even though she is a princess, it does not mean she cannot choose to be with whomsoever she wishes to.

Genre: Romance/Humour

Rated: T for suggestive themes

A/N: I recently discovered this ship and I am all for it. All board the S.S. Cedfia! Obviously, since we are entering romantic and sexual territory here, Sofia is of age because paedophilia is not cool and is illegal. Moreover, each chapter will contain a Disney song of our childhood. The first one is a very familiar one and suits Cedric's potential feelings about our new grown up princess.

Chapter 1

Resistance is Futile

She blossomed. Once, she was the most annoying little bud who nettled him in all the right places with her interfering but nevertheless good natured thorns. A petite pansy in her purple petals and dewdrop tiara. He remembered unsuccessfully hiding irritated sneers when she would come knocking on his tower door, popping in without any real important business other than to "ensure he was fine and to know what he was concocting now". Tiny fingers would meddle with apparatus, swish a wand around and then find their way around his waist or neck with a sugary sweet exclamation not too far behind.

 _"_ _Oh, Mr. Cedric! You're the best! The greatest sorcerer in the world!"_ Well, at least she eventually realized she had been pronouncing his name wrong all along. It was difficult to get too bugged by the lovely little intruder since she was just so nice. He had never received an unkind word or a reprimand from her in all her years in the castle even though he himself knew he greatly deserved one. What with all his attempts to steal her amulet and become King and all those dying ambitions. In Princess Sofia's eyes, he was the Benevolent one. He was but a lonesome man who needed constant encouragement so that he could finally get over his blasted anxiety and perform before the court of Enchancia. She had been his biggest, if albeit the most grating fan.

That was ten years ago. The grains of sand had been dropping tirelessly away and completely unnoticed by Cedric or the young girl. Before he knew it, he found himself standing at the entrance of the castle alongside the steward, Baileywick and the King and Queen of Enchantsia, both of him were absolutely giddy at the anticipation of seeing their three children back from five years of finishing school. Cedric had been bored out of his wits, checking a pocket watch every five or so minutes so that the whole welcome ceremony could be over and done with and he could go back and wallow in his miseries to Wormwood. He was all ready to simply disappear and just come back when the royal family sat to dinner and he was summoned to perform more magic tricks to entertain the long gone prince and princesses until the sound of gravel being crunched underneath horse hooves and carriage wheels halted him.

 _The brats haven't changed a bit._ It was a sour observation as he watched Prince James descend his carriage and strut over to his parents who fawned over their precious first born-and heir to the throne-over what a dashing figure he cut in his luxuriant apparel and how he was growing to be the spitting image of his father. Cedric stuck his tongue out at the thought of a miniature and possibly more spoiled King Roland until Baileywick elbowed him and gave him the evil eye. Following James was his ever vain, ever coquettish sister, Princess Amber. He noted with a great sense of reluctance that she had grown beautiful. Her blonde hair was longer and styled in the most fashionable hairstyle to date and bedecked with an ornate headpiece. Her frame was taller, slender and she sashayed out of the carriage with all the poise and air of a goddess graciously coming down from the Heavens to grace her mortal worshippers. However, Cedric could almost literally feel the arrogance radiating off of her what with her too rigid shoulders and the way she aimed her chin up to the sky. Then again, with what was going on beneath her neck, he supposed she was simply showing off. He stifled a laugh at the thought that she had nothing all that impressive to show though. Again, Baileywick nudged him and cleared his throat. Cedric straightened, folded his arms and waited.

 _Ah yes, the person we've all been truly waiting for._

When the dainty foot, encased in a delicate violet slipper stepped out of the carriage, his attention was well and truly caught. The foot was accompanied by another and soon the entire magnificence of its possessor exited with an elegance that left Cedric astounded. In fact, he was certain his mouth was open the entire time. Baileywick kindly reached over and pushed his lower jaw back into place.

"Mother! Father!" Her voice was melodious; no longer a girlish lilt with far too much pitch and volume but rather a soothing, affectionate sound that carried so much sincerity and love, anyone who heard it would definitely smile. In a few hurried steps, she had her parents enveloped in her arms and peppered both their faces with little kisses. She proceeded then to curtsey to Baileywick before too embracing him, much to his shock as princesses were normally not supposed to be hugging their butlers. _Then again, she's no ordinary princess._

Cedric was sure he had swallowed his tongue when the woman-though he was sure it was just a gorgeous petunia that had been brought to life-approached him. Her blue eyes, now so cerulean and deep were shining with a happiness so blinding, Cedric was surprised he could hold her gaze. The smile on her face had sent a tingle up his spine that proceeded to travel everywhere else on his body. His hands fiddled fretfully with his wand as he tried in vain to find his speaking ability when she broke the tension first.

"Mr. Cedric," His eyes followed her deep curtsy and the graceful rise that acceded it to now fully comprehend the exquisite beauty before him. Her brown curls cascaded down to mid-back and unlike Amber, Sofia had neglected to wear any sort of gaudy hair accessory other than her tiara. This lack of embellishment drew more attention to the natural loveliness of her glossy tresses. Her inner beauty, a quality that had never died out shone through her creamy skin, making it almost glow ethereally. Her lips were rosy, her eyes sparkled and oh, on her neck with the gem resting in a most precarious valley, was her amulet.

He immediately brought his gaze up before anyone noticed for if he were to linger on that area for a moment more, King Roland would have his head. A naughty sprite in his head whispered to him that Princess Sofia had much more going on for her than Princess Amber. It was true though as crude as it may be. Sofia was a healthy beauty with a curvaceous figure more likely suited to an alluring peasant girl who was used to eating cosy food and getting plenty of exercise. It was a refreshing change from all those willowy damsels who looked as though the merest gust of wind might just topple them over.

Not before long however, he felt her pressed up against him and he was sure _now_ all scarce ability he had initially for speaking was all well and gone. Her lips found his ear and she felt his face against his chest. "I missed you so much."

Cedric the sorcerer felt all that surrounded him fade away. He was deaf to the chidings her siblings gave her for being so free with people who were essentially the help and her parents breaking them up and informing them of the wondrous feast awaiting them. He stood, frozen, unable to talk or act. That is, until Baileywick forcefully dragged him inside the castle for dinner.

Oh, but she had become so stunning. The amulet had definitely caught his eye but that was only because it was now nestled in the most desirable of places. Silly as it may sound but for a person that had been so thoroughly obsessed with attaining the amulet, Cedric now wanted nothing more than to replace the amulet with himself! He blushed red at such a dirty idea and blamed the soup's spiciness for such a physical reaction, even though it was simply mild fish chowder. Often throughout the meal, alongside the babbling of the family about the children's time away, he noticed how Sofia's eyes would meet his and she would smile that beautiful smile and he'd find the food in his mouth taste so bland and his tea tepid.

Time was not in his side for any aimless pontification on these new perplexing feelings he had for the princess since King Roland kindly reminded him of his duty to perform for his children who had gone on long enough without seeing one of his magic shows.

"Yeah, that's such a pity," Amber muttered, sarcasm riding on every word. Sofia's reaction was instantaneous. She cleared her throat, holding her stepsister's gaze with a warning glare until the latter eventually wiped the look of disdain off her face. Pacified, the young woman turned her attentions full on Cedric with a smile that made him try his best to swallow the stubborn lump that had developed in his throat.

"Oh, please do, Mr. Cedric," She clasped her hands together in excitement; the motion accidentally pressing her already ample breasts against each other, causing them to perk up dangerously from her neckline. It was a sight that went only totally noticed by the sorcerer who hurriedly chugged his ice cold beverage before standing up, attempting to walk normally for someone who was concealing a most mortifying situation. _It's like that tiny, cloying kitten grew and groomed itself into a lethally scintillating jungle cat. Steady now, Cedric, old man, don't look directly at her._

"I missed your shows immensely. Even though, some people," Here, she paused to give a side glare at Amber who huffed and folded her arms. "Don't." The lump in his throat prevented him to answer her glowing compliment and steadfast defence of his magic. It appears that his biggest fan was also his most loyal. With a hope and a repetitive mantra in his head entitled "Do not bungle this up", he produced his wand out of his billowy sleeve and waved it around in the air.

It was one of her most beloved tricks; he'd make it seem as though a rainbow had just appeared over the dining table and its luscious colours would drape over all of its viewers, mixing with the colours already available. Sofia watched with delight, clapping her hands and for a split second, Cedric was hit with a wave of fond nostalgia of the little girl who applauded every little spell he casted even if it ended in disaster. However, when he returned to the present and noted the vast changes maturity and growth had bestowed on her, he felt a heat flush through him.

Cedric the Sorcerer was becoming heavily attracted with Princess Sofia.

The thought rocked him so hard to the core that he was sure he could almost faint. Once King Roland announced that dinner was over and all could return to their rooms for some much needed rest, Cedric disappeared without another word. He should have used a stupid teleportation chant but his mind was still swirling with this newfound and still debatably good or bad situation he had found himself in. His mistake was dearly paid for when he heard the subject of his desire call out in her enchanting voice that he just had to stop and steel himself for what was to come.

"Mr. Cedric?" The concern that hung on the question made his hands tighten on his wand and turning, he hoped his tempestuous emotion had not manifested itself on his face. "Uh…yes, Princess Sofia?" To his utter trepidation, she reached out and gently caressed his cheek. Her face was scrunched up into something of scrutiny before softening into one of stainless compassion.

"Are you alright, Mr. Cedric? You're so flushed. Are you coming down with something?" _Crap._ He forced out a laugh that sounded more like a choking goose's last trumpet and hastily removed her hand from his person. If she kept touching him like that, he may just spontaneously combust. "It's really nothing, Princess Sofia! I'm just a little…tired is all." Good, he managed to get that all out without stumbling on his words. Seeing her face fall however, embittered his temporal triumph. Clearing his throat and struggling to recover his normal composure, he asked if there was any sort of reason other than to check on the state of his physical health that she had come chasing after him.

"I missed you, Mr. Cedric. And…and I thought it would be really nice if we could walk in the gardens and catch up tonight," Sofia was never a girl to really beat about the bush and now that was eighteen and more confident of herself, she never saw a moment to play silly mind games young ladies often do when it came to the opposite sex. Cedric blinked once, twice, and thrice successively at this request. His instinct screamed at him to decline politely and skulk up back to the tower where he would be safe from gorgeous sirens with far too fitting purple bodices. His heart however…

"Uh…well…I suppose…I could accompany you for a few moments," No sooner had he formulated a coherent reply than he found Sofia again embracing him, her slender arms about his neck and a smile buried in his shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric." If he was a stick of butter, he would be a pile of yellow goo in no time and he merely nodded as he tried to focus on anything else but the lush and soft warmth of her body pressing intimately against his.

Releasing him, Sofia curtsied low and informed him to meet her by the rose bushes in fifteen minutes as she had agreed to help Amber remove all the heavy adornments out of her hair in the evening. Before she flitted down the corridor to the bedchambers, she tossed him a dazzling look over her shoulder.

"Mr. Cedric, you really are the best." With that, his violet blossom was gone. Cedric stood rock still, staring intently at the space, which she had inhabited not so long before and almost willing her to be back right now. The scent of lilac and cinnamon lingered in her wake and he closed his eyes, shuddering with delight at being engulfed in its mystical effects. He decided to head over to the gardens now so he would have some quiet time to mull over these new developments. Soon, he was strolling past the castle's most prized rose bushes, idly stroking the petals of some before he came to one that had not bloomed yet.

Oh yes, it was the King's gift to Queen Miranda; a rose that only bloomed when two individuals who share deep affectionate feelings with one another were within its vicinity. Once one of them departed, it would retract its crimson petals back into its bud form. Cedric scoffed. _Well, there's no possibility of it blooming tonight with just me around._

"Mr. Cedric!" That sweet exclamation rang through the air and for once, the sorcerer was mightily pleased with its sound. Turning, he noticed the princess waving at him before gathering her bounteous skirts, came prancing towards him. The darkening sky cast a mysterious aura about her since her brown curls her loose and shielded a bit of her face. She had removed her tiara and jewellery but was still dressed in her formal gown. "I couldn't wait to get changed. I was so excited to see you again."

He winced at the unbidden image of her getting undressed but felt his heart sing at the brimming sincerity of her words about how being absent from his life had stung her so much. The pair took a leisurely saunter about the gardens and Sofia chirped about her time at finishing school like a vibrant songbird. Cedric found himself hanging on every word. Back when she was just a child, he would try his best to tune out her aimless ramblings but now as he took in her animated countenance and her gesticulations, he discovered he was greatly entertained by the stories of this astonishingly wonderful woman. She chattered on about how she had enjoyed the curriculum but then bemoaned the curse of not being able to learn sorcery.

"I mean I get it," She let out a deep sigh. "I'm a princess. I must learn history, arithmetic, etiquette lessons and oh, of course the great importance of walking with a book on my head without dropping it," Her unexpected snarky remark made him chortle. Oh, she really was growing up. "But, I realized that I missed being around you so much. I missed learning spells, getting messy mixing potions and just having fun."

The confession brought both of them to a halt and they just took a moment to properly gaze into each other's eyes. She had been his apprentice and she missed being his apprentice. He remembered his great reluctance of agreeing to the then annoying little girl's scheme of him teaching her magic but in the end, though he never admitted it to her, he too had greatly relished the time they spent together. Sofia was an efficient worker and proficient learner. She absorbed and memorized spells easily, was never clumsy with his fragile beakers and test tubes and never complained about his cranky behaviour even at his utmost grumpiness. A painful pulling sensation started to gather in his body towards Sofia and this time, he knew it was not just a badly timed hard on. Their eyes locked on each other for an unrecorded space of time until a brilliant streak of light darted across the now evening sky and caught her attention. Breaking away from her sorcerer, she gazed up wistfully at the winking stars.

"You know, Mr. Cedric, there are times when I wish I never became a princess so I could do whatever I please without having to worry about "proper decorum" all the time," She rolled her eyes as she uttered that unfavourable phrase. She whirled back to him and to his great shock, took his hands. "But then…I wouldn't have met you now, wouldn't I?" The smile in her face made him flush. It was so full of tenderness and…affection. Hardening his resolve, it took all his effort to pull his hands away. Her fingers were softer than duck's down. He marched away from her, putting in much needed appropriate distance between them.

"So you enjoy knowing a sour, second rate sorcerer?" He casually asked though he felt anything but. Sofia stifled a giggle and bridged the distance he so carefully implemented, standing directly next to him. "Now, now, Cedric the Sensational, you know you are never less than perfect in my eyes."

 _Oh Merlin's mushrooms, if she keeps this up…_

"You never see fault in me, do you, girl?" He observed her slight cringe at being labelled "girl" though she was far from it now. The pangs of regret were hard to fight off but he had to keep reminding himself that even though now, she was a woman, she was still considered a girl to him. Why, she was eighteen and he was nearing his thirty ninth birthday. Biting her lip, Sofia fetched up his hand again in hers and made him look at her.

"Maybe you don't allow yourself to see you for what I see you for. A wonderful, helpful, amazing and intelligent sorcerer who was patient with that irritating little girl who wanted nothing more to be his apprentice. You're sensational, Cedric." He swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat that had made its return. Not only had she dropped the "Mr." in his name but she had stated her feelings towards him so solemnly, it was overwhelming. He released her hand and backed away, again trying to establish respectable breadth of space between them when he collided with a pointed object. He spun to glower at the offending thing but gasped in fright when he noticed it was the rose.

It had bloomed. Its petals were open and practically glowed in its scarlet fervour at being freed from its tight captivity. _Wait, then that means…_ Again, he had no time to ruminate on this tremendous change of events for Sofia had tugged on his sleeve to recapture his attention.

"There's nothing wrong with believing in yourself, Cedric," She was sticking to this new informality and it was unnerving him with every word she said. Sighing and wishing for both her to go away and to come closer, he sat down on a nearby stone bench.

"That's easy for you to say, Princess Sofia. You're perfect," It had slipped out completely unintended. However, the deed was done and Sofia was left standing with a hand over her heart at his deep compliment. She swooped down to his side on the bench and leaned against him, her face just inches from his. Her fingers ghosted over his hand on the stone surface. "And so are you, Cedric. You just need to believe…"

They were so intimately close, their eyes starting to shut as they lost themselves to the fantastical delusion of the moment when a bellow forced them apart. "Princess Sofia! Princess Sofia! Where are you? It's almost time for your beauty sleep." Sofia released a low, pained groan, which Cedric echoed silently within himself.

"See? Being a princess is so ridiculous at times. I'm eighteen and I still have a fixed bedtime because "princesses must sleep early and also rise early"," She rose with Cedric's assistance and she knew he did not want him to let go of her hand. She wished Baileywick away with his boring demands so they could remain in this little bubble they both had unknowingly created. However, life was unfair. The butler resounded his calls and Sofia, with great grudgingness, proceeded back to the castle.

Suddenly, she swivelled around and ran back to Cedric and pecked him quickly on the cheek, all the while pressing something into his hand. "I almost forgot about this. Goodnight, Cedric. Have sweet dreams." With yet another glorious smile, his ethereal fairy disappeared into the night. The heat of the kiss, though it lasted barely two seconds, burned reverently on his cheek. Looking down at his hand, he noticed it was a small paper rose she had folded and, sinking back down onto the bench, he could no longer repress the dreamy smile that spread across his face as he twiddled with his present.

That is until all the turbulent feelings came rushing back at him along with the known consequences for having such feelings. Groaning, he rose again. "What is wrong with me? You think I'd be stronger than this." He sauntered about idly before opening his mouth to relieve his conflicting emotions with a song.

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

 _I guess I already won that_

He noticed the rose had closed back up and huffed. _As it should be._

 _No girl is worth the aggravation_

 _That's dangerous territory_

 _Been there, done that_

With the great need to be indifferent to seal the deal, he tossed Sofia's paper rose carelessly to the ground. Unbeknownst to him, some of the garden creatures, namely Sofia's pet rabbit Clover, had heard his song and, deciding to have some fun and also being greatly in the know of the strong bond between the sorcerer and the princess, started to sing alongside him even though they knew he could understand no word of it

 _Who'd you think you're kidding?_

 _She's the Earth and Heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Cedric, we can see right through you_

 _Boy, you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of_

Cedric had once again slumped down onto a bench, his head in his hands until he heard some melodious chirping. Turning, he noticed that some of the garden's inhabitants were following him. He narrowed his eyes at them. Were they mocking them? Standing again, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand, walking away.

 _No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_

The animals kept pace with him, continuing their rambunctious little game.

 _You swoon, you sigh_

 _Why deny it, oh, oh_

Great, they were following him. Well, if he can't convince stupid woodland creatures, he was surely not going to convince himself.

 _It's too cliché_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

He evaded the little pests by taking a turn by the castle fountain and grimacing at the statue of two entwined lovers, pouring water together from a jug. He idly touched the marble of the fountain as he gazed into its depths, almost sure he would see Sofia's appearance in it.

 _I thought my heart would know its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming "Get a grip, boy"_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

The animals scurried up and climbed on top of the fountain much to his disgusted dismay, prompting him to leave as they left behind a noisy, but certainly meaningful wake.

 _You keep on denying_

 _Who you are and how you're feeling_

 _Cedric, we're not buying_

 _Man, we saw you hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown up_

 _When you gonna own up that you_

 _Got, got, got it bad?_

In a last ditch effort to escape those pesky marauders, he ducked into the garden's topiary displays and, tripping over a stone, nearly crashed into one done of Princess Sofia as a ceremonious piece of her coming back. She was standing with her hand outstretched, waiting it seemed, for someone to take it. Unable to resist, he clasped it gently so as not to break any of the delicate leaves and found himself about to bend to kiss it when he caught himself. Standing up and steeling himself, he waved his hands to denote that this was becoming officially too much.

 _This scene won't play_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

A tugging at the hem of his robe caught his attention. He noticed it was the furry nuisance who always accompanied Sofia around. The rabbit waggled his eyebrows at him and twirled his paw in the air as the birds on the nearest tree chorused.

 _You're doing flips_

 _Read our lips_

 _You're in love_

Knowing a good swift kick would greatly hurt the princess, Cedric only sneered at the critter before storming off. He waved his hands wildly to disperse these woodland creatures who, he was now definitely sure, were all trying to unnerve him. Well, he would give them no satisfaction.

 _You're way off base_

 _I won't say it_

 _Get off my case_

 _I won't say it_

Clover, braving the storm, hopped up to him and deposited the discarded paper rose at his feet. All the while, the birds swooped in for one last crescendo before departing and forming a heart shape in the sky during their flight.

 _Boy, don't be proud_

 _It's okay, you're in love_

Cedric stared at the omen in the sky for a long while before stooping to fetch up the rose, smoothing out the paper petals. Unbidden, the same dreamy smile appeared on his face as he held it against his heart. _Oh, what's the use of hiding it anymore?_

 _At least, out loud_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

Feeling much more relaxed, he kissed the tip of the paper rose and looked up into the castle where he perceived was Sofia's window and blew a kiss to it.

"Goodnight…Sofia." _I don't know what this is. It may be love. It may be attraction. But, I feel things are going to change for us._

A/N: So there you go! Obviously, I don't own the song. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
